


V18 - Expectations

by JudyL



Series: The Vet Series [19]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As usual, I want to give Cheryl my thanks for her continual support, timely suggestions and wonderful betaing. This series has taken on a life of its own and I needed some help keeping it under control .</p><p>I had huge plans for the first part of this story, then decided it was just too cliché. You’ll see what I mean, I think, when you read it. It still ended up a bit clichéd, but I wanted to get on to the ‘rest of the story,’ the part you’ve all been waiting for. Oops. Maybe I shouldn’t say anything else.</p><p>There are a few dangling story lines from previous stories that won’t be addressed in this one, but will be attended to in future stories. I hope you enjoy this next installment.</p><p>I do have plans for the next part, but the muse has been straying to other fandoms. If you want to see more, please let me know so I can encourage her.</p>
    </blockquote>





	V18 - Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I want to give Cheryl my thanks for her continual support, timely suggestions and wonderful betaing. This series has taken on a life of its own and I needed some help keeping it under control .
> 
> I had huge plans for the first part of this story, then decided it was just too cliché. You’ll see what I mean, I think, when you read it. It still ended up a bit clichéd, but I wanted to get on to the ‘rest of the story,’ the part you’ve all been waiting for. Oops. Maybe I shouldn’t say anything else.
> 
> There are a few dangling story lines from previous stories that won’t be addressed in this one, but will be attended to in future stories. I hope you enjoy this next installment.
> 
> I do have plans for the next part, but the muse has been straying to other fandoms. If you want to see more, please let me know so I can encourage her.

Expectations  
Vet Series Part 18

August 5, 2007

~~~~~~

Late September

Jim raced through the corridor between the concession stands and the main stadium. His footsteps echoed in his ears. How could this have happened? How could Kincaid have gotten free, again? And how did he end up in Houston at the same time as Jim and the rest of the Major Crime crew?

Jim flicked a quick glance at each set of doors as he ran, looking for a set that wasn’t chained shut. Kincaid wanted him. Had taunted him with his hostages. Jim had to find the way into the arena.

Finally! He skidded to a stop in front of the unlocked doors and took a moment to calm his breathing so he could listen to what was going on inside. It was quiet. Too quiet.

Jim pushed the doors open slowly and eased inside. What he saw stopped him cold. Kincaid stood in the center of the basketball court. In the seats along one side, all of his friends and family sat watching.

Jenny, Blair, Elise, Simon, H, Rafe, Mike, Megan, Daryl… wait… Daryl hadn’t come with them to Houston.

Jim frowned and looked back at Kincaid.

“Ellison!” the blond man called out. “Come on down and say hi to everyone.”

Jim slowly moved down the stairs to the main floor and looked over at his family. They continued to watch, seeming almost disinterested in the events taking place before them.

“What have you done to them, Kincaid?” Jim growled as he crossed the court.

Kincaid just grinned and waved his gun toward the others. “I see you got yourself a wife, Ellison. And you’re already cooking up a new little Sentinel freak.”

Jim clenched his jaw and his fists as he closed on the leader of the Sunrise Patriots. “Let them go. This is between you and me, Kincaid.”

“Now, now, Jimbo,” Kincaid replied, his smile never faltering. “This time I’m going to do what needs to be done myself. No loose ends,” he said, lifting the machine gun and pointing it at the crowd.

“Kincaid!” Jim screamed as gunfire deafened him. Jim closed his eyes, grief sweeping over him like wild fire.

“Come on, Ellison,” Kincaid taunted. “You gonna give up that easily?”

Jim opened his eyes. A young boy of about ten or eleven years stood in the center court. He looked vaguely familiar.

“Dad,” the boy said. “Come on, already. Don’t you think this is a bit ridiculous? Even Aunt Mike hadn’t been kidnapped and held hostage twice before she was even born. Geesh!”

Jim stared, his heart pounding in his ears. Blair. Where’s Blair? Jim sent his hearing out in search of his partner’s heartbeat and came back with only silence. “Blair!” Jim shouted.

“Jim,” Jenny’s voice called softly. “Jim!”

~~~~~

Jim sat bolt upright, breathing hard as he glanced frantically around. The room was unfamiliar… No… wait, it was… Jenny leaned into his field of view and touched his cheek.

“Jim? Are you all right?”

He took a deep, ragged breath and sagged back against the headboard.

“Bad dream?” Jen asked, smoothing his hair back with a gentle hand.

Jim nodded, still trying to chase away the nightmare.

“I told you not to eat Dad’s chili. It packs quite a kick,” she said with a wry grin.

Jim snorted and caught Jen’s hand.

“Want to talk about it?” Jenny asked.

“No. Not right now,” Jim said softly. “Later.”

“Okay,” Jen smiled. “If you’re done with your nap, Mom and Dad are ready to show us around town a bit.”

Jim smiled and nodded. He placed a quick kiss on his wife’s lips and crawled out of bed. “Let me clean up a bit and I’ll be ready to go.”

Jenny nodded and left the room. Jim took a deep breath and scrubbed his face with both hands as he tried to wipe away the nightmare.

They’d come to Houston via the Cascade Jags private jet along with Blair, Elise, and the others at Major Crime to see a scrimmage at the new Houston stadium between the Jags and the Houston Rockets. It was all thanks to Mike’s old friend Jack Starnes, and former partner, who offered the tickets and invite to Simon.

The scrimmage had taken place last weekend and everything had gone smoothly. No terrorists, kidnappings or hostage situations. No one had even gotten a hang nail. Jim and Jenny had stayed in Texas, heading over to Austin to visit with her parents for a few days while the others went back to Cascade on Monday.

He and Jenny had told her parents about the rape their first day in town. They had also decided to tell them about Jim being a Sentinel, but didn’t want to put too much on them at one time. With only two days left in their stay, Jenny and Jim planned to tell her parents tonight.

Jim scrubbed his face and looked at his reflection in the mirror above the sink. The dream had been so real and surreal at the same time. He recalled the way his ‘son’ had appeared in the dream and realized the boy looked just like he had at the same age. His father had recently brought over the old photo albums to show Jenny.

 

He toweled off and put on a fresh shirt. Maybe Jenny’s right. I shouldn’t have eaten that chili. I’ll have to tell Blair about this dream. He’ll get a real kick out of it. The thought of his friend and Guide made Jim frown as he remembered searching for Blair’s reassuring heartbeat and not finding it. Jim concentrated on his link to Blair for a moment, then exhaled. He didn’t feel anything abnormal through their bond. “It was just a dream, Ellison,” he admonished to himself quietly. Still. I’ll call him tonight after we talk to Frank and Doranne.

~~~~~

An hour earlier, back in Cascade

“What do you mean, he escaped?!?” Captain Simon Banks shouted into his phone. A hurried, frantically reassuring voice responded and Banks sat back down with a huge sigh. “You need to work on your presentation a bit, son or you’re going to give someone a heart attack one of these days.” Simon dug around in his desk drawer as he spoke. Damn it, Sandburg, it’s not like I smoke the damn things anymore. Where’d you stash my cigars?

“Look, Bastille, right? Why don’t you start at the beginning?” Simon pushed the drawer shut and glared in Blair’s general direction as he listened to the Sergeant’s report.

~~~~~

Twenty minutes later  
Conference room

“All right, people,” Banks said over the low rumble of voices once everyone was present. “We had a close call earlier today. It seems the Sunrise Patriots tried to liberate Kincaid from Federal prison.”

Dismayed voices spoke over each other. Joel shared a look with Blair while Megan whispered a reminder to Mike about who exactly Kincaid was.

“You said ‘tried,’ Simon?” Joel asked. “I’m assuming that means they didn’t succeed,” he finished hopefully.

“No, they didn’t. Kincaid’s still locked up and under tighter security than ever.” Simon paused briefly, “However, there are still Patriots on the loose. They captured a few of those responsible for the attempted prison break, but not all. There is concern that they may be looking for revenge.”

Blair snorted. “I bet,” he muttered, earning a wry grin from Henri.

Simon held his hand up to silence the renewed mumblings. “Check your computers. You should have the latest Intel on the Sunrise Patriots in your inbox, known members, their locations, photos, etc. Let’s check the streets and see what our contacts have to say. Get going people. Daylight’s wasting.”

As the officers stood and headed out, Simon caught Blair’s eye and motioned for him to wait.

“What’s up, Simon?”

“You talk to Jim lately?”

“Two days ago. I figured I’d call him tonight to let him know about Kincaid.”

Simon nodded. “Good. I doubt they’ll be looking for any of us in Texas, but I want everyone to be on guard. I’m going to call Daryl, too.”

Blair nodded. “Good idea. It’s weird, don’t you think, that they’ve waited so long to try something?”

Banks shrugged. “Maybe they’ve tried before and failed. There’ve been a few terrorist activities in other states that were linked to the Patriots. I thought maybe they’d moved some place safer,” he said with a wry grin.

Blair chuckled. “That’s what I would have done in their place.” He glanced at his watch. “You know, I think I’ll call Jim now. It’s two hours later in Austin.”

“Okay. Tell him I said hello and to watch his tail.”

Blair grinned and headed for the door.

“Oh, and Sandburg…”

“Yeah, Simon?”

“Where the hell are my cigars?”

*****

Austin, Texas

Jim and Jenny laughed along with Frank and Doranne Watkins as they finished their dinner.

“Honestly,” Frank said, “it was a simple matter of miscommunication. We both thought we knew enough of each other’s language to help out. Little did I know the nurse had interpreted Missus to mistress.” He chuckled. “The poor doctor didn’t quite know what to say when I introduced Dor.”

Doranne laughed. “The poor man. He straightened Frank out, but he kept looking at me with this strange expression on his face. I mean, really, can you see me as mistress material?” she asked with a huge grin.

Jim raised his eyebrows thoughtfully. “I don’t know, Doranne, if I weren’t so happily married…” he teased, earning an equally teasing elbow to his side from Jenny.

Doranne laughed.

“Keep your hands off my wife, Jim. Bad enough you got my daughter,” Frank growled playfully.

Jim chuckled as he draped his arm across the back of Jen’s chair.

“Why don’t I help you clear the table, Mom?” Jenny said. She glanced at Jim and he nodded. “Then we have something to talk to you and Dad about.”

Her parents immediately sobered up as they sent worried looks at their daughter and son-in-law.

“The dishes can wait,” Frank said sternly. “What’s this thing you want to talk about?”

“Nothing’s wrong with you, Jenny?” Doranne asked. “Or the baby?”

“No, Mom,” Jen reassured. “It’s nothing bad, just something you need to know.”

Jim took Jen’s hand.

“Well,” Frank urged. “If it’s not bad, then spit it out.”

“Mom, Dad,” Jen said seriously. “What we tell you needs to stay in the family. It’s not dangerous in and of itself, but the knowledge in the wrong hands could put us in danger.” She paused as if expecting an interruption, but her parents just waited for the rest. “I’m going to let Jim start.”

Jim cleared his throat, a bit nervous now that he had the full attention of his wife’s parents. “I have what’s been described as hyperactive senses... that’s not an entirely accurate description, but it’s a start. Blair calls me a Sentinel. Sentinels are people with five enhanced senses….

~~~~~

Later

“So, you think there’s a chance the baby could be a Guide or a Sentinel?” Doranne asked for clarification.

“All we know,” Jen said, “is that both Mike and Jim have become super protective of me when in the other’s presence. It’s really bad when Mike comes into our loft. And it didn’t start until I got pregnant.”

“Huh,” Frank grunted to himself, his mind seemingly elsewhere.

“Dad?” Jenny asked.

“I was just thinking.” He looked at his daughter. “My great Uncle Otto used to tell us stories about his time in the Great War. He was buddies with a man that he swore could hear the enemy coming. The two of them ended up in the same town after the war, stayed friends all their lives. Uncle Otto always said Patrick was closer to him than his own brothers.” Frank frowned. “I never really thought about it before, but now that you’ve told us about Sentinels and their Guides… Some of Uncle Otto’s stories seemed pretty outrageous, unless you factor in that Patrick might have a Sentinel and Otto his Guide.”

Jenny stared at her father in disbelief.

“Oh, man,” Jim chuckled. “You are never going to get peace from Blair. He’s going to want to hear everything about Patrick and Otto.”

Frank’s brow furrowed briefly before he grinned. “I’ll be glad to talk to him. Maybe I can track down some of Patrick’s relatives, too. I wonder if any of my other ancestors were Guides? We’ve never been a large family, one or two kids. I don’t have any siblings, a couple of cousins.”

“I’m sure Blair will try and track that information down,” Jim said. “We mainly just wanted you to be aware of the potential for Jacob to have these abilities. Since none of us have been around a baby Sentinel or baby Guide, we really don’t know what to expect. We figure forewarned is forearmed.”

“Well,” Doranne said, “consider us warned. And consider yourselves warned, we will be coming up to Cascade a few weeks before Jen’s due and I, at least, will stay on for a few weeks to help out after Jacob’s born. Frank may have to come home to handle the business.”

“That depends on how crazy things are,” Frank clarified. “Hopefully, I’ll get to stay and spend time with my new grandson.”

Jim nodded. “That’ll be great. I should be able to get some paternity leave, but,” he glanced at Jenny apologetically, “sometimes I can’t get away, even when I’m on vacation.”

Jenny squeezed Jim’s hand understandingly.

“Let me talk to my Dad,” Jim continued. “He’s got spare rooms and I’m sure he wouldn’t mind you staying with him while you’re in town.”

“We don’t want to put anyone out,” Doranne protested.

“Nonsense, Mom,” Jenny said. “William and Sally will love the company. And maybe we can convince Stephen to bring Nancy over to meet you. He’s still in denial, but it’s obvious he’s head over heels for her.”

Jim grinned, thinking about the last monthly ‘family’ picnic. Stephen and Nancy had hardly taken their eyes off each other. “I’ll talk to Dad when we get back. It shouldn’t be a problem.”

*****

Back in Cascade  
Ellison loft

Blair stared at Jim, or more like through Jim as he thought about the dream his partner had described.

“Blair?” Jim’s voice cut through the demi-zone.

“Sorry, Jim,” Blair said, giving his head a little shake. “I was just trying to figure out… You know how these dreams are.”

“Yeah. I assume from what you’ve told me about Kincaid, that I probably picked that part of the dream up from you through our link. Then maybe added in bits from the past, like Daryl being there.”

Blair nodded. “And we were in a stadium in Houston, not a stretch to figure that part out.”

“But what about Jacob?” Jim asked with a frown. “And Kincaid knowing I’m a Sentinel?”

Blair bit his lower lip thoughtfully. “I think most of that is related to Jen being pregnant and natural parent anxiety, Jim.” Jim huffed and shook his head. Blair shrugged. “Sorry, man, but don’t you think Kincaid would have used that knowledge somehow by now if he did know about your abilities?”

“Maybe,” Jim agreed reluctantly.

“You’re worried about Jacob having to deal with enhanced senses. Your dad just showed you some old photos of yourself as a child.” He shrugged again. “Seems pretty clear to me that your mind was just trying to sort out all your anxieties.”

Jim rubbed his hands on his pants, then looked into Blair’s eyes. “But what about the fact that he killed all of you right in front of me?”

“Hell, Jim,” Blair sighed. “You can’t tell me that isn’t one of your deepest, most solidly ingrained fears. I know it’s one of mine.”

Their eyes held for a long moment before Jim took a deep breath and exhaled sharply.

“Okay, okay. I guess I’ll just have to accept that explanation. It’s certainly better than the alternative.”

Blair chuckled ruefully. “Don’t tell me my natural optimism is finally rubbing off on you?”

Jim gave his brother a half grin and glanced back into the loft. Jenny and Elise were sitting on the couch talking. “Guess we should head back in, eh?”

Blair nodded. “You okay now?”

“I think so. I just wanted to sort it all out before I told Jen about it. That damn dream woke me up the last few nights and has Jenny worried. She doesn’t need the stress right now.”

“True. Why don’t we see if the ladies are ready to wrap it up for the night and you can talk to Jen when we leave.”

“Thank, Chief.”

*****

Mid October

Jim and Blair settled into a game of chess as Jen and Elise cleaned up after dinner. From his spot on the floor, Blair could see his partner, who sat on the couch and both women as they worked in the kitchen. It provided him a unique opportunity.

He just happened to be looking up when Jim grunted and moved his hand to his stomach. At the same time in the kitchen, Jenny mirrored Jim's movements. Blair frowned. "Jim? You okay?"

Jim looked up from the board, his eyebrows raised. Blair pointed to the hand Jim still had resting on his abdomen and the Sentinel grinned. He twisted to get a glimpse of his wife. "Hey, Jenny, is Jacob acting up again?"

Jen turned her head smiling wryly at her husband. "More like doing the 50 meter relay," she said, making swimming motions with her arms. "He's got one heck of a kick."

Jim faced his partner, his grin stretching at the mingled look of awe and disbelief on Blair's face.

"You felt him kick?" Blair asked in a stage whisper.

"Pretty weird, huh?" Jim asked with a nod.

Blair grinned. "Cool."

*****

Joel closed the door to Simon’s office then took a seat while he waited for Simon to finish his phone call.

Simon hung up the phone with a sigh and met his friend’s gaze.

“No word, eh?” Joel asked.

“It’s unbelievable,” Simon complained. “An organization as big as the Patriots, and not a one of them to be found.” He shook his head. “I don’t like it. Something’s going on.”

Joel nodded his agreement. “Yeah, I hear you, Simon. And I’m afraid we’re going to be smack dab in the middle of it.”

*****

Late October

 

"That road crew better get busy," Jim grumbled as they took the last turn toward Central. The winter weather had done a number on the streets of Cascade. This particular street seemed to be last on the repair list.

They were heading to the station to drop off a few files before heading over to Steven's for dinner. Jim and Blair had ended up working Saturday morning to wrap up a case. Simon sent them both home to write up the reports so they could at least spend some time with their wives over the weekend. Jenny and Jim had taken the opportunity to catch one of the childbirth classes held at Cascade General.

The truck bounced roughly through a pothole. Jenny grunted in the passenger seat and Jim focused his senses on her as he drove. Jim's heart quickened. He brought the truck to a stop at the next light and hazarded a glance at Jen. Her smoky blue eyes sent shivers down his spine. Jim swallowed and felt himself responding to his wife's pheromones.

Jenny bit her lip but couldn't quite contain a grin. She was extremely sensitive at the moment and it didn't take much to get her aroused. It was very flattering at this stage in the pregnancy for Jim to be so easily turned on. She chuckled softly.

Jim groaned. "You better be careful, darlin'," he drawled huskily. "You might get what you're askin' for."

A huge, anticipatory grin lit Jen's face. "God, I hope so," she breathed.

Jim groaned again. They couldn't get to the station fast enough. Jim tried to focus on the road and considered where they could park. There's that loading dock on the west end of the garage. Hardly ever gets used, it's secluded. Yeah.

He pulled into the entrance to the garage and headed for the spot he had in mind. Jim tapped the brakes a bit too hard. Damn. The spot was full, being used by a delivery truck. Damn.

Jenny giggled. "We can always find a room inside," she suggested, waggling her eyebrows.

Jim's temperature rose a degree or two. "You're naughty," he whispered with a feral smile as he pulled into the nearest empty parking space and shut off the ignition. He reached over and pulled Jen into a kiss. "We could just stay here," he murmured as their lips parted.

Just then a passing officer tapped on the hood of the truck. "Hey, Ellison," the man said with a quick wave and a smile.

Jim pressed his forehead to Jen's and sighed.

"Let's go inside," she reiterated.

Jim jumped out of the truck and jogged around to let Jen out. They moved quickly, hand in hand through the doors to the elevator. Alone, inside, Jen captured Jim's lips with hers. "Here?" she breathed against his mouth.

He shook his head infinitesimally. "Can't hold up the elevator in a police station, might be an emergency," Jim replied between nibbling her neck and ear.

The doors opened onto the sixth floor and they exited. Jim caught Jenny's hand and pulled her along as he checked each room they passed to see if it was empty.

~~~~~~

"Sandburg," Banks called as he headed toward the detective.

Blair frowned as he turned toward his Captain. "Yeah," he replied distractedly, looking back down the hall.

"Am I keeping you from something?" Simon asked sharply.

Blair snapped his attention back to Simon. "Uh, no sir. I just thought I saw Jim and Jenny."

Simon frowned. "He could be dropping off his report too, Sandburg." Blair cast another worried glance down the hall. Banks sighed. "Oh, all right. Which way did they go?" He followed Blair down the hall toward the interrogation rooms.

"I don't understand," Blair said. "Where did they go?"

Banks turned to exit the dead end hall then stopped to stare into one of the rooms through the one-way glass. "Blair," he said softly.

Blair looked at Simon then followed the big man's gaze. Through the window he could see Jim and Jenny, although he wondered that the window wasn't steamed up from the activity inside.

Simon flipped on the intercom and cleared his throat. "Hey, you two need to get a room," he said with fond amusement.

Two sets of blue eyes snapped around to the window. Jen's hands clenched in Jim's shirt, but Jim did not loosen his hold on his wife. He growled something unintelligible and moved to the window. As Ellison closed the blinds, he looked straight at Simon and said, "turn off the intercom."

Simon exchanged a look with Blair as the blinds snapped shut. A giggle came through the speaker followed by a low moan. Blair reached hastily to turn off the intercom then turned and strode away.

Banks thought he heard Blair mumble something about ‘too much information.’ The captain grinned and shook his head. It’s a good thing I can’t remember the number of that regulation about improper conduct at the moment.

~~~

"Jim," Jenny said. "Hey, Jim," she repeated, shaking his arm. "The light's green."

He shook his head trying to clear the vivid, extremely vivid, fantasy from his mind and met Jen's concerned look. Jenny caught her breath at the desire in his eyes. Jim took a deep breath, which on reflection might not have been a good idea. His wife's scent filled him and made sitting a bit uncomfortable.

Jim put his foot on the accelerator and slowly drove the truck on down the street. His eyes were drawn to the sign for the Excelsior hotel a few blocks down. Jim’s lips curved into a lascivious grin as he looked at his wife with a gleam in his eyes.

"Jim?" Jenny asked huskily.

*****

Early December

Jim focused his hearing on Jen briefly as she puttered around upstairs. They’d both gotten home from work not too long ago. Jen had showered and was changing clothes.

“So,” Jim said, raising his voice so it would carry into the bedroom. “You did you talk to Ted?”

“Yeah,” Jenny answered in her normal voice. It was still a bit disconcerting how easily she accepted his abilities and used them to her advantage. “He’s fine taking on more of the casework after the first of the year. It usually slows down a bit after the holidays anyway and I should be okay to work until January. At least on a part time basis.”

Jim heard her moving toward him and turned to watch Jenny come down the stairs. God she's beautiful.

Jenny saw Jim looking at her and met his eye. Being eight months pregnant she didn't feel beautiful, but the appreciative look on Jim's face made her smile. Her husband smiled in return.

"I guess that saying about pregnant women glowing is true," he said, still enjoying the view.

"Well, I'm glad," Jen replied wryly, "cause if we didn't glow, you'd probably run screaming from the room."

Jim grinned as he shook his head then gasped in horror as Jen's foot slipped on the stair. "Jenny!" His heart leapt into his throat as he hurdled the couch and raced up the stairs.

Jen grabbed onto the railing with both hands and managed to steady herself. Half a second later, Jim wrapped his arms tightly around his wife. They both stood holding onto each other for dear life, shaking in response to the adrenaline rush. Jim could hear and feel Jen's heart racing and was sure she could feel his as well since it seemed determined to pound through his chest. Jake kicked them both rather strongly at just that moment.

"God, Jen," Jim murmured into her hair as he pulled her closer.

"That was stupid," Jen chastised herself softly. "I always keep one hand on the rail." She adjusted her grip on Jim as he eased them both down to sit on the stair. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Jim swallowed hard and pressed his lips to Jen's temple. "S'okay. It was an accident." He brushed his fingers through her hair. "But I think from now on you stay downstairs."

Jenny chuckled and pulled away to look at Jim's face. Her smile dropped quickly to a frown as she realized he was serious. "Jim…"

"I can't lose you, Jen," he said, his eyes full of emotion.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jim," Jenny promised with a sigh as she burrowed back into their hug. I suppose a month or so sleeping downstairs won't be so bad… as long as I don’t have to sleep down here alone.

******

End of January

Jen grunted and rolled onto her side. She was trying to sleep in, but Jake was not cooperating. She closed her eyes.

The phone rang at the same time that a cramp crawled across her belly. She breathed through the pain then reached for the still ringing phone. "’Lo?"

"Jen? Are you okay?" Mike's concerned voice came through the line.

"Yeah," Jen mumbled sleepily.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Uh hum," Jen confirmed, her eyes closing again.

"Okay, kouyou, I just wanted to let you know I'll be getting off early and will be by around 11:30 or 12," Mike said. "You need anything?"

"Nope," Jen replied, rolling back onto her side.

"'kay, I'll see you soon."

Jen punched the power button with her thumb, dropped the phone on the bed and went back to sleep.

~~~~~

A little after 10am

Jenny woke and gasped as the contraction rippled across her belly. Her fingers clenched the sheets as she tried to do her Lamaze breathing. Easy, Jen. It's probably just a little Braxton Hicks contraction. First pregnancies are notoriously late. She exhaled as the contraction seemed to let up. Jen glanced at the clock and made a mental note of the time.

Think I'll take a shower and eat something before Mike gets here. Jen grabbed some clothes and headed downstairs making sure she had a good grip on the rail all the way down.

She hopped out of the shower, dried, dressed and fixed her hair then ambled out to the kitchen. Jen was staring into the refrigerator trying to decide what to eat when the next contraction hit.

~~~~

Across town

Jim grunted and pressed his hand to his abdomen as he and Blair made their way up the stairs of the tenement building. Okay, Jake, you need to take it a little easier on your ma and me, little man. The feeling subsided and the partners headed toward their suspect's apartment.

~~~~

The contraction eased and Jenny looked at the clock. 10:36am. About half an hour. Nothing to worry about. She leaned against the counter and took a deep breath. Still might just be a false labor pain. Jen decided to make some toast with jam and peppermint tea for her breakfast.

~~~~

Jim bent over double trying to get relief from the cramp in his side. The perp had run and, of course, he and Blair had followed. I'm getting too old for this. Jim gulped air into his lungs, a bit ashamed that he'd had to leave Blair to cuff the suspect.

"Jim?" Blair asked solicitously after securing the prisoner. "You okay, man?"

Ellison nodded. "Just got a cramp, Chief."

~~~~

Jenny concentrated on breathing properly. Twenty minutes. She closed her eyes briefly. Mike should be here soon. Have plenty of time. Once she was certain that the contraction was done, Jen stood and went to retrieve her suitcase from the baby's room. She had packed it, with Jim's able help, only a week or so ago. Jen then snagged two large bath towels and a pair of comfy sweat pants from the laundry room and took a seat at the dining table to wait.

~~~~

11:15am

Mike glanced at her watch then shrugged. She had gotten off much earlier than planned. Jenny would just have to put up with the extra company. The Sentinel grinned. She knew how much Jenny appreciated a little time to herself, but with the baby due so soon, the family had been smothering the mother-to-be. That's okay, she'll be appreciating all the extra help real soon. Mike grinned to herself.

She automatically extended her hearing to check on her sister. Jenny's low groan and the sound of something hitting the floor had the Sentinel running up three flights of stairs in record time. Mike let herself into the loft and stared at her sister.

Jen was standing in the dining area, a chair lay on its side with an oversized towel soaking up something on the floor. Jenny had just finished pulling a pair of sweat pants on as Mike entered.

"Jen?" Mike questioned, her sense of smell telling her that Jenny hadn't just spilled a drink.

"Hey, Mikey," Jen lilted. "Think you could give me a lift to the hospital?" She grinned affectionately. "My water just broke."

~~~~~

Blair cast another worried glance at his partner as he drove slowly into the Central garage. Jim had been uncharacteristically quiet, even for Jim, on their ride back to Central. He hadn't even groused about Blair driving.

Jim suddenly clutched his stomach and curled in on himself. "Oh God! Blair!" he moaned.

Blair swerved into the nearest parking place and turned off the ignition. "Jim? What's wrong?"

"Cramp," Jim said through gritted teeth as he leaned heavily against the door.

Sandburg slipped his hand under Jim's arms and tried to help massage the older man's tightened stomach muscles. After just a few minutes the pain stopped.

Jim sighed and took deep breaths as Blair continued to gently rub Jim's stomach.

"Better?" he asked.

Ellison nodded. "Thanks, Chi…" his gut clenched, but this time in response to the vibration coming from the pager on his belt. Jim grabbed the pager and stared at Blair. "Jenny!" he exclaimed, suddenly realizing what he'd been experiencing.

Blair's eyes widened. "No way," he denied softly, watching as Jim dialed the number on the pager.

"Mike!" Jim said, "Jenny? What's going on?" Blue eyes widened and found Blair's. Jim nodded at his partner with a sort of dumb struck look. "Okay, we're on our way," he replied dazedly. "I love you."

Jim shut off the cell phone and swallowed hard. He opened his mouth then shut it again.

Blair grinned and started the 4x4. "We're on our way, Jim. You'd better make some calls, ‘cause it won't take long to get there."

~~~~

11:32am

Nat and Dr. Clint met Mike and Jenny at the emergency entrance with a wheelchair. They set Jen in it and started wheeling her down the hall.

"I've got your room all set up, Iffy," Nat said with a grin. Jen had filled Dr. Clint in over the phone on the way over and she had informed Nat.

Jen smiled at her old friend and started to say something but was interrupted by another contraction. She gripped the sides of the chair and tried to focus on Mike's voice as her sister led her through the breathing exercises. They really didn’t seem to help at all.

~~~~~

Blair turned onto the road that lead to Cascade General and grit his teeth as Jim folded in on himself again. "Easy, Jim, we're almost there, man."

Jim found himself taking the short, quick breaths recommended by the childbirth classes he and Jen had attended. They seemed to help.

Blair pulled the 4X4 into a parking place and jumped out. He helped Jim out of the truck. Ellison was pale and a fine sheen of sweat coated his skin. I hope this stops before… Blair lost his train of thought as Jim started to drag him toward the entrance.

~~~~~~

Nat and Dr. Clint settled Jen into her room.

"Just take it easy, Jen," the OB said kindly. "It's going to be a while. Looks like your contractions are about fifteen minutes apart, but your dilation is minimal. Try not to push with the contractions, okay?"

Jenny nodded, sinking into the multiple pillows behind her back.

Dr. Clint nodded and smiled. "A nurse will be checking on you every five to ten minutes, but holler if you need me before that."

"Don't worry," Mike interjected, "we will."

Nat patted Jen's knee. "Not to worry, Iffy. I'm sticking around as long as I can." Of course at that moment, his pager went off. Nat grimaced and sent a rueful smile at his friends. "Duty calls. I'll be back," he said then raced off for the ER.

Mike gently brushed the hair back from Jen's face. "Jim should be here soon, kouyou."

Jen closed her eyes and nodded.

The door burst open causing both women to jump. Jim stood in the doorway looking a bit frazzled. Blair came to a stop behind him.

"Jen?" Jim said tentatively as he entered the room.

"Hey," Jen replied holding out one hand. Jim closed the distance and enveloped her in a hug.

“How are you?” Jim asked uncertainly.

“I’m fine, Jim. Everything’s going just like it should,” Jenny assured him, gently squeezing his hand.

“Um,” Mike interrupted, surprised when Jim didn’t even turn to glare at her. “Jen, where are you parents? I thought they were staying with you until I got to the loft?”

Jim’s eyebrows rose as he flicked a quick glance at Mike then returned his attention to Jenny. “Jen?”

Jenny blushed and ducked her head. “I told them Mike was coming over early so that they could have some time to themselves.” She looked her sister in the eye. “You did come over early,” she pointed out hopefully.

Mike shook her head, but couldn’t hide her amused grin. “She was waiting for me with her suitcase when I got there. Her water had already broken,” Mike told Jim and Blair.

“Well,” Blair said, before they could start picking on Jenny, “Jim was feeling those contractions right along with you, Jen.”

“Really?” Jenny asked a bit concerned.

Jim nodded.

“I didn’t think about that. It’s one thing for you to have sympathetic pangs when he kicks, but you shouldn’t have to…”

Jim interrupted. “Well, why not? It’s not really fair for you to go through the pain alone.”

Jenny sighed. “Jim, I can’t even begin to imagine what might happen if you ‘followed’ me through labor. My body is equipped to deal with it. Yours isn’t.”

Blair and Mike frowned.

“It’s not like I’m really having contractions or anything,” Jim stated firmly, then seeing the worried looks on the others faces, he continued, “Am I?”

“I don’t think so, Jim,” Blair said. “Although you’re stomach muscles clenched up pretty good there a few times. I think Jen’s right. You need to break this connection so you don’t end up giving yourself a hernia or something.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Well, how do you suppose I do it? I didn’t exactly make the decision consciously in the first place.”

“Maybe if you bonded with Blair,” Mike suggested and then blushed as she stammered over an explanation. “I just thought… he might be able to help you figure out…”

Jim looked at Blair who shrugged. “Couldn’t hurt to try.”

Just then Jenny gasped as another contraction rippled across her belly. Jim moaned in unison and bent over clutching his stomach. Mike grabbed Jen’s hand while Blair gripped Jim’s shoulders and they all rode out the contraction.

Jenny took a few deep breaths and reached for Jim’s hand. “Enough, Jim. Stop this right now. Do whatever you need to do, but stop it. I can’t be worrying about you when I need all my strength and yours focused on Jacob’s entry into this world.” She held his eyes with hers until he nodded. “Good.” Jen lay back against her pillows and closed her eyes, already tired.

Mike crossed to the door and stood in front of it. “I’ll watch the door.”

Jim nodded his thanks, wondering briefly about the fact that he didn’t have any problem with Mike being here at the moment. He felt Blair’s hands still on his shoulders and simply leaned his head back to rest on his Guide’s stomach. The link between them flared to life.

Blair grabbed Jim by the shoulders and spun him around. “All right, Jim. You heard your wife. Enough already!”

Jim couldn’t help himself, he grinned broadly at his Guide’s ‘gentle, understanding’ technique. “Guess that’s one way to handle it, Chief.”

“Jiiim,” Blair groaned. “This is not something to mess around with.”

“I know that, Blair. But I don’t think your getting all bent out of shape is going to solve the problem either.” Jim sighed and rubbed his forehead.

“All right, all right,” Blair said as he started to pace back and forth. “I’m thinking that maybe you did somehow form a connection with Jen when you tried to all those months ago.” He stopped and looked at his Sentinel. “Can you sense one?”

Jim frowned. “I’m not sure. I… There’s something, but it could just be… a… natural connection.”

“Show me,” Blair demanded.

Jim’s eyes widened, but then he concentrated on the ‘link’ he had discovered between himself and Jen. Suddenly a pale silver chain appeared in front of the two. Actually, it seemed to be attached to Jim and stretched out into the distance of the blue jungle until it disappeared in the trees.

Blair gently touched the chain. The links were barely larger than that of a fine necklace, but glowed with a soft silver light in the blue. His fingers tingled slightly as he made contact. “Hmmm.”

“Hmmm, what?” Jim asked.

“Just wondering,” Blair replied, still contemplating the chain.

“Chief,”Jim grumbled.

Blair laughed. “Well, I just wonder whether it’s Jenny at the other end of this chain or a ball.”

Jim closed his eyes.

“Leave it to you to have connection to your wife through the old ‘ball and chain,’” Blair laughed.

Jim sent a glare toward his friend. “Are you going to help me or make jokes?”

Blair chuckled, not at all dismayed by Jim’s show of temper. “Easy, man. I wonder what Jen will think?”

“Blair!”

“Okay, okay. Are you feeling anything through the link right now?”

Jim frowned and nodded. “Concern, discomfort, love…” he trailed off and cleared his throat.

“That’s good, Jim,” Blair said. “I think having the link is fine, but you shouldn’t really be getting feedback like that, not unless you focus. I mean, I have to concentrate on our bond to get anything from you most of the time.”

“Yeah, me too. So what do I do?”

“Look at the chain, Jim. Do you see the glow? The current flowing back and forth down the chain?”

Jim nodded.

“That’s the information moving back and forth, telling your body what Jen is feeling. You need to… stop receiving that info.”

“It’s not like there’s a switch, Blair,” Jim grumbled.

“Well… why not? You use dials for your senses. Just imagine a switch labeled Jenny and turn it off. You can always turn it on to check on her if you really need to,” Blair said emphatically.

Jim’s brow wrinkled for a moment and then he nodded. “Okay… there.” They both looked at the chain and saw the silvery glow fade to nothing. The chain remained.

“You okay?” Blair asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Jim inhaled slowly, then let it out. “Yeah. I think so. I didn’t even realize that link was there.” He turned to face Blair. “How many things do we not know about this Sentinel stuff? How many times are we going to be sideswiped by our lack of knowledge?”

Blair shrugged. “I don’t know, Jim,” he said despondently. “I really wish I had all the answers for you.”

They stared at each other for a minute then Jim put a hand on Blair’s shoulder and gave a squeeze. “Sorry, Blair. I know this is hard for you, too. You’ve had just as many surprises lately.”

Blair shrugged again, but this time he gave a small grin. “It’s all part of the package, Jim. I don’t have any regrets. We’ll figure it all out together, my brother.”

Jim gave him a friendly shake. “Come on, kid, let’s get back and help welcome my son into the world.”

Blair’s grin blossomed into a smile. “You’re gonna be a great dad, Jim. But now you’re gonna have to stop calling me kid.”

The jungle faded around them…

“…no, damn it,” Jenny was saying through gritted teeth. “I’m fine, leave them be.”

“Jen,” Megan pleaded, obviously flustered as she sent a glance at her Sentinel.

Mike grinned ferally up at Megan as she held Jen’s hand through the contraction. “Don’t argue with a woman in labor, mate,” she teased.

Megan huffed and turned to look at Jim and Blair again. They stared back. “Finally! Your wife needs you!” she scolded.

Blair grinned. “Easy, Megan. We had to straighten something out.”

Jim moved over beside the bed and took Jen’s other hand. “You doing all right, sweetheart?” he asked, brushing her hair back from her sweaty brow.

“Fine,” Jen groaned. “You?” Another contraction rippled across her belly.

Jim waited a second, discovered that he wasn’t going to feel the cramp and then answered. “Fine. You just concentrate on you and Jake, okay?”

Jen nodded, not really aware of much other than the excruciating need to push.

Blair headed for the door, grabbing Megan by the arm as he went. “Come on. We’ll get the nurse, besides, I don’t think she needs so many observers,” he added when Megan started to protest.

“Oh, right. Good luck, Jenny,” Megan offered as Blair dragged her through the door.

~~~~~

In the waiting room

The number of family and friends fluctuated over the next few hours. Jenny’s parents, Blair and Elise, William and Sally, and Megan, were permanent fixtures while Jim and Mike assisted Jenny in the room.

The others came and went as their jobs and other commitments allowed, bringing flowers and baby things that the new parents would need to outfit Jake for his trip home.

Finally, Mike came out of the room, a tired smile on her face. “It’s a boy,” she said. “Mother and son are doing fine. Jim’s doing okay, too.”

Relieved laughter filled the area.

“Well?” Frank Watkins asked as he stood to allow Mike a place to sit.

“He’s beautiful,” Mike said, “in that scrunched, puffy, red-faced kinda way all babies are,” she said with a wrinkled nose.

“And…” Blair said, looking cautiously around the area before continuing, “everything else?”

Mike shrugged. “No problems. Jim’s fine, I’m fine, everybody’s just fine.”

Blair grinned as he shook his head.

“So, when do we get to see the newest Ellison?” Simon asked.

“Soon as they get him cleaned up,” Mike answered.

*****

Later that night

"Jim," Blair said, trying to get the new father's attention.

"Yeah, Chief," Jim said, his attention focused on the small child in the bassinet.

"Do you see them?" Blair asked, nudging Jim's arm as he stared at the far side of the room.

"Of course, I do," Jim answered absently, intent on watching every move his son made.

"Jim!" Blair said sharply.

"What?" Jim asked, frowning at his friend. "What?"

Blair pointed past the bassinet where little Jacob Lee Ellison lay.

Jim followed his finger. "Oh," he said suavely then grinned.

His spirit guide was busy grooming a small, black jaguar cub. One massive paw held the little one still while the other paw was wrapped protectively around the cub. The jag looked up at that moment and met Jim's eyes.

The Sentinel nodded at the big cat who blinked and went back to licking the black cub. Jim smiled at Blair.

"That's Jake's animal spirit isn't it?" Blair asked, still watching the pair.

"Looks like it, Chief," Jim said, draping his arm over his partner's shoulder.

“So, does that mean he’s a Sentinel?” Blair asked hesitantly.

“I don’t know, Blair.”

“Could just be his spirit guide because you’re his father and your guide is a jaguar,” Blair conjectured.

“Yeah,” Jim agreed slowly.

“Guess we’ll just have to wait and see, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want him to be a Sentinel, Jim?” Blair asked. “I mean, would you be happier if he wasn’t?”

Jim stood silently for a moment then gave Blair’s shoulder a squeeze . “I just want him to be healthy and grow up happy, knowing he’s loved for who he is, no matter what that may entail.”

Blair smiled. “That’s nice, Jim.”

“Yeah.” Jim smiled broadly as he stared at his son. “That’s my son, Blair. I can’t believe it.”

“Congratulations, Jim. You’ll be a great dad.” Blair glanced up at Jim, happy to see his brother so content. “Hey, Jim?”

“Yeah, Chief?”

“You don’t mind if I hope Jake is a Sentinel, do you?”

Jim just laughed.

 

The end, or the beginning…

 

Don’t worry, there is more to come. I promise, just don’t know exactly when I’ll finish the next installment. Stay tuned. Any feedback will encourage the process.


End file.
